


MINE

by sexifuntime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Innocent Niall, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vampire Zayn, Virgin Niall, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexifuntime/pseuds/sexifuntime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is immortal but Niall is still his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINE

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here....feedback is my friend

Niall just turned fourteen years old a few months back, and with his new age came a new sense of independence. He told his parents he was fine alone for a few hours while they went out for dinner with friends, but he was mistaken. The house was far to big and boring to stick around and frankly rather silent. So he grabbed his keys and some money to run to the sweet shop, however the trip wasn't easy as he'd thought being that he had to cut through a forestry park go get through to the shop. He was walking through the forest slowly, eyes trained in the dark by now and ears scanning for sounds of danger. 

Meanwhile, Zayn was trailing a young girl, he came up quickly and sunk into her neck, draining all the life from her. As his mind cleared a bit more, he caught a scent. Zayn smelt a boy....blue eyes.....Irish! Rare, he thought. He weaved his body gracefully and quietly through the tree cluttered land and stop behind the young lad with a smirk. 

"Beautiful boys should not be out by themselves in these parts." Niall jumped out of his skin and clutched to his pounding heart, beating a mile a minute.

"F-fuck..." he squeaked, stopping dead in his tracks and turning to stare up at this man in horror, trying to rack his brain for an escape route or something to say. "U-um- I was- I was just going to get something form the shops up there- for my parents- er yeah parents." He stammered, not exactly a lie. He blinked a couple of times and took a couple of quiet steps back, arms up in defence Zayn smiled, something menacing and slightly untrustworthy. 

"You're cute kid. Let me guess.....mum and dad met up with some friends, you being grown up and all figured a hmmm 14? Year old shouldn't have to go, decided to stay home, got scared and bored. That sound about right?" Niall's eyes bugged out and he gasped, biting his lip, his breath coming out in a pant. 

"H-how did you know!" He gasped softly and stared up at him. "F-fuck please don't hurt me!" he begged "Please don't kill me!" Zayn pulled a sarcastic frown 

"Me? Kill you!? No never, babe." He moved closer to the boy and circled around him like a predator "You're way too pretty for that." He whispered in Niall's ear. Niall shivered and he closed his eyes tightly, he should be scared. He should be running for his life but as soon as the scent of the obviously older man surrounded him, he relaxed. Almost immediately, he felt happier, safer. Weird huh?

"Who are you... W-What are you?" Zayn grazed Niall's neck lightly

"I'm yours now, love. You can call me Zayn, but you have scream daddy first." He laughed Niall drew in a breath and clutched to zayn shirt, eyes shutting and pants leaving his mouth softly, 

"I'm- I'm- v-" he tried to spit out

"What was that? Speak up, princess." Zayn chuckled, lips pressed too close to Niall's ear "Tell daddy what you want." 

"I said I am a virgin." He squeaked and hid his face, trembling softly this time, he was getting scared. He didn't know what was going to happen Zayn finally smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek. 

"I'll take care of you." Niall shuddered again and looked up at him, taking a deep breath and nodding "Give me a kiss, love." Zayn instructs, turning Niall's face Niall cupped his cheek and took a deep breath before leaning up on his toes and pressing his lips to Zayn's gently. The Bradford boy smirked into the kiss and bit Niall's lips just enough to make him pass out. Zayn chuckled darkly and carried the young boy home. He laid Niall on the bed and undressed him, admiring his petite body. When Niall woke up he rubbed his eyes and looked around, blinking a few times in confusion. He jumped upon seeing Zayn. 

"God!" Zayn laughed and stroked his hair, 

"Good Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" 

"Y-yeah. Is it morning?" He gasped. "What time it it? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes." He whispered 

"Noon." Zayn replied simply ignoring the other questions, "Your mum called. I told her I'd bring you home soon. She was drunk enough to agree." 

"You dont even know my name. I don't even know yours" Niall whispered

"You, my dear, are Niall James Horan, born September 13, 2000. And I am yours, baby. Don't forget it." 

"Shit, how do you know that." He gasped and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Seriously dude, what's your name" 

"Zayn." He smiled and kissed Niall's cheek "I'm hungry Niall. So I'll be right back. If you move, I will know. And I will kill you." Zayn's eyes turned darker, his smile now a grimace, and he vanished without another word. Niall curled up in the bed and sobbed softly to himself, dreading Zayn's return. Inevitably, Zayn returns hours later, shirt painted with blood, mouth covered in it, eyes golden and upon seeing Niall in his bed his thirst returns. 

"Get up!" He growled. Niall jumped up, pale as a ghost, tears adorning his flushed red cheeks. His tiny body shook in fear. His breath come out in violent gasps and he sobbed softly, his eyes red and puffy. Zayn's face softened after a thorough look at his boy.

"Oh Nialler...are you scared of me?" 

"P-please don't kill me-" he panicked. "I'll do anything please don't!" He sobbed

"Calm down, love. I'm not going to kill you." Zayn sighed and walked to the bathroom to clean up Niall followed him and sniffled.

"Can I- can I have a hug.." He whispered "it sounds weird but your smell relaxes me." Zayn removed his bloody shirt and pulled Niall into his chest

"I didn't mean to scare you, princess." Niall nuzzled into his shoulder and breathed in his scent, hugging him tightly Zayn picked him up and carried him back to the bed, laying down with Niall on his chest Niall looked up at him and smiled biting his lip softly and kissing his lips softly 

"What are you doing, love?" Zayn chuckled, playing in Niall's hair 

"Thank you for not killing me" he whispered 

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Zayn whispered back, feeling the intimacy building Niall bit his lip and giggled softly, his body relaxing as he nuzzled against Zayn's cheek. 

"Damn, you're adorable." Zayn groaned and kissed him again, slow and deep. Niall drew in a breath and cupped his jaw delicately, eyes fluttering closed. Zayn ran his hands down Niall's back cupping his arse

"You're beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful boy." Niall whined and looked deeply into Zayn's amber brown eyes. 

"Zayn." He whispered, 

"What's wrong, baby?" Zayn mumbled 

"May I ask you some questions." He muttered and kissed along his jaw

"MmHm, anything. What do want to know?" Zayn smirked. 

"How old are you?" He asked politely and stroked zayn arm.

"Technically, very old, physically I'm 19." Zayn answered truthfully.

"Technically?" Niall asked tilting his head "What do you mean?" 

"I've lived a while Niall, but I was made to stay 19." Zayn sighed. 

"Made to stay. I don't understand" The blonde lad whispered, biting at his lip. 

"Niall I'm not like other humans, okay? Eventually you will die and I'll be here."

"W-what are you like, immortal or something?" He asked slowly

"Yeah. I'm immortal." Zayn smiled sadly "Okay umm a different subject. What else do you want to know?"

"What are you, you are pale, but dark. Cold as well." Niall continued, "Forgive me Zayn but if you say I'm yours one more time, I will scream." Zayn chuckled and smiled showing his fangs. Niall eyes widened and he gasped "Can I touch them?" he whispered without thinking. Zayn chuckled darkly,

"I wouldn't. "

"Oh- yeah-" Niall stuttered and dropped his gaze for a moment "oh I see." He whispered. "I understand- Zi?" 

"Yes Niall." Zayn breathed as if he was irritated, but smiled fondly 

"Can I have a kiss?" he whispered and looked up at him, with big blue innocent and naive eyes, framed with long lashes. Zayn growled and grabbed onto Niall's hip, pushing him on the bed and kissing him hungrily Niall gasped in surprise and cupped his cheeks,then moved his hands to zayns shoulders.

"I want to taste you, baby." Zayn groaned, kissing Niall's neck Niall groaned and tipped his head back, his innocent 14 year old self, melting in Zayn's hands. 

"So beautiful." Zayn growled this time, a sharp nail scratching down Niall's throat, close to piercing it. Niall's eyes flew open, and his body felt like it was flying. He let out a loud whine and clutched to Zayn tightly. Strangely enough he felt close to Zayn. Like they were together. One soul combined into two bodies. He felt love. Bonded. Zayn dug his nail in Niall's shoulder, drawing blood. 

"Your smell is intoxicating. So...sweet." He whispered.

Niall whined, pulled him closer and dug his nails into Zayn's arms. Zayn's eyes turned gold again as he dipped his head and licked up the trail of blood.

"Woah-" Nial giggled, making Zayn moan and kiss him again

"Niall...."

"What-" the young boy answered back, grinning

"I can't hurt you. I couldn't live with myself. But I....I need you." He whispered desperately 

"I need you too-" he whispered confused. 

"God I need you-" Zayn shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again his eyes were bloodshot and he was breathing quickly "I need you." He growled

"Them have me" he whispered and he stroked his hair slowly, cocking his head to the side

"I-Can't-Hurt you. I can't!" Zayn yelled, slamming his hands on the wall, tears streaking his face. Niall moved away from him and began to panic. He didn't know what to do so he used all the strength he had to walk over to Zayn and slap him across the face gently of course. 

"Get it together! You can do this!" Zayn sucked in a breath and growled, looking at Niall with wild eyes. Niall whimpered as Zayn pulled him close and bent him over the bed, a rough slap to his bum came immediately after. Niall yelped, back arched while he squirmed.

"Shut up or I'll gag you!" Zayn growled, spanking him again. Niall sobbed into the bed and took his punishment, scared what will happen otherwise. Zayn moved away for a while, admiring the handprints on Niall's pale skin.

"Perfect." He grinned and smeared lube on his finger, pushing two into Niall. Niall screamed again, but cupped a hand over his mouth, pain and pleasure shooting through his body.

"Such a tight arse!" Zayn grunted, fingers pummeling in and out of Niall

"Fuck Zayn-" he whined loudly and arched his back obscenely

"Yeah princess." Zayn smacked his bum again. Niall groaned and nodded

"again, harder" he whined Zayn grabbed him roughly 

"I give the orders around here!" Niall whimpered and turned to cupped his cheek, maybe kissing will bring him back to nice again. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, Zayn groaned and immediately held Niall to his chest, his breathing evened out. He pulled away and hid his face in Niall's neck,

"I hurt you..." He whimpered "Didn't I?" 

"N-no, just a little sore, and I have your hand print on my ass" he bit his lip and clutched onto him, "Can we take it slow?" 

Zayn nodded with a small smile "Kiss me again." He whispered, timidly "It makes me feel loved." 

Niall smiled and cupped his cheek again, brushing his lips against Zayn's and kissing him lovingly. Zayn pushed Niall back onto the bed, leaning over him with his lips kissing and biting at his neck. Niall shut his eyes and arched his back gently, letting out little whimpers into his ear. Zayn chuckled and kissed down his chest, licking over Niall's nipples.

"Feel good, princess?"

"Y-yeah." He blushed softly, biting his lip. Zayn sucked on one while toying with the other and never broke eye contact with Niall. Zayn chuckled darkly and moved his hand down to stroke Niall's length Niall gasped, his body trembling.

"Zayn-" 

"Yeah, baby? Tell me what you want?" Zayn whispered 

"Y-you," he whined loudly and clutched to him Zayn chuckled

"Can you take me baby?" Zayn teased, rubbing his tip against Niall slick hole

"Y-yeah. s- slow." Niall whimpered and clutched to Zayn tighter. Zayn smiled and kissed him softly as he slid in slow. Niall let out a soft gasp and wrapped his legs around him.

"Hurts... Daddy." He blushed deeply and cupped a hand over his mouth. Zayn groaned and hid his face in Niall's neck.

"Say it again." He growled, rolling his hips but not thrusting

"Daddy.." He squeaked out and clawed down his back gently "Daddy please" Zayn snapped his hips forward eyes turning again

"Filthy boy. Daddy's dirty princess!" 

"Daddy's filthy boy" Niall groaned softly and nodded his head quickly, Zayn moved his hips fast, bucking roughly into the pale boy beneath him. 

"Daddy- daddy-" he groaned and kissed Zayn, desperately, panting and sobbing. Zayn groaned and held Niall to his chest.

"Oh princess. You make daddy so happy, feel so fucking good, baby boy. Daddy loves you so much. Love you and your tight arse!" Zayn grunted and slapped Niall's butt. Niall nodded and clenched tightly around him as he moaned out, throwing his head back.

"Need you to cum, baby. I need to see you." Zayn begged Niall, who, as if on command, screamed and arched up, cumming hot and hard on his stomach, face contorted beautifully in pleasure. Zayn groaned weakly and thrusted into him harder.

"Gonna fill you up, princess."

"Fill me up- fill me up" he begged loudly Zayn growled, sinking his fangs into Niall's neck and cumming into him stretched ass. Niall screamed out in pleasure and came again, clutching to the older man tightly. Zayn pulled away from the boy and stared down at the bite mark

"You're mine, now."

"I-I'm what?" He asked and panted, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Mine. All mine, princess." Zayn chuckled darkly and Niall gasped.

"But you're immortal."

"I can make you like me. And we can stay together." Niall grinned, drunk on love. Biting his lip and nodding slowly, giggling. Zayn kissed him lovingly, pouring out his desperate cold heart.

"Are you sure baby? We can even wait till you're older." 

"Yeah, maybe when I'm older-" he squeaked and nuzzled into his neck Zayn smiled and kissed him softly

"You're still mine baby."


End file.
